To the Wilderness and Back
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: What happens when the Headmaster has had enough of James, Sirius, and Severus's fighting? How will they cope being sent to work out their problems over their winter break? Set during their sixth year, Albus takes a stand and confronts their behavior
1. Chapter 1

**To the Wilderness and Back**

**By**

**Snivellus**

_A/N: This is going to be a chapter story involving James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. This story is set during the winter holiday of their sixth year. It might contain slight HBP spoilers, but nothing major. Please Review!_

The Headmaster raised his wand quickly and shut his large stained glass window as the wind quickly gushed through. It was late autumn; in fact it was nearing winter. The Headmaster shivered as he walked towards his desk. He sat back down at his desk looking at his recent discipline problem. He was not looking forward to his next appointment, in fact he was dreading it. Four names stood out on the paper which his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall had handed him. James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. These four boys have caused Albus Dumbledore too many headaches to count.

To date, James Potter had compiled fifty-two detentions, seven visits to the Headmaster, and a negative eight hundred and twenty three house points. Sirius Black had earned sixty-four detentions, five visits to the Headmaster, and a negative seven hundred and forty four points. Severus Snape had thirty-three detentions, eleven visits to the Headmaster, and a negative two hundred and seven points.

Lastly, there was Remus Lupin. He was not nearly as bad as the others, however it was is lack of self worth that bothered the Headmaster the most. Remus has so much potential, but held it all in. He passed through the halls trying to go unnoticed. If it was not for James and Sirius then surely he would have faded into the background.

Albus was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter." He said serenely.

"Headmaster, I have brought Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin." Professor McGonagall stated, as she pushed the boys forward.

"Thank you, Minerva. Boys please sit down, we are still waiting for one more." He said as his eyes twinkled at Minerva as she exited. Albus peered over his half moon spectacles at his students. He let out a sigh knowing that what he was about to do was not something he was looking forward to, but knew that this last hyjinx was the last straw.

"Excuse me sir, but why exactly are we here?" James said after a few moments of silence.

"Mr. Potter, I have before me a list of your 'accomplishments' during your six years at this school, and let me say that it is quite impressive." The headmaster said seriously. James gave a big grin and nudged Sirius.

"This is not something to be proud of Mr. Potter, quite the opposite in fact." He replied to this behavior.

"Headmaster, it is just a bit of fun, honestly how can you sit there and tell me that I am wrong, my grandfather told me stories of your school days." James said haughtily.

As the Headmaster readied himself to respond, the door opened again.

"Headmaster." Severus said lowly.

"Ah, come in Mr. Snape." Albus motioned him to come in.

"What is** HE **doing here?" Sirius accused.

"You are one to talk Black!" Severus snapped back.

"Mr. Black, sit down! Mr. Snape, that chair, now!" The Headmaster rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Now all of you are here for a reason. Combined you have earned eighty-nine detentions, twenty-seven visits to this office, and a negative one thousand seven hundred and seventy four house points. This, while is not the worse I have seen, it is very disconcerting to me and your Heads of Houses that all these detentions, visits, and house points is because of your hostility towards each other. Particularly Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape."

"Sir, I beg your pardon, but I do not deserve to be here." Severus said, disgusted.

"Sit back down, Mr. Snape, you are in no position to decided. Your violent outbursts, made up curses, and disrespect for your peers is disturbing. Mr. Potter, your righteous attitude, lack of respect towards your elders, and aggression is highly disappointing. Mr. Black, your aggression, and laid-back attitude towards responsibility is also disappointing. Mr. Lupin you hide your potential as much if not more than your condition." Before the boys had a chance to respond, the Headmaster continued.

"That said, your Heads of Houses and myself have decided that you four will spend your winter holiday together in camp. You will work through your problems, or I have no other choice but to expel you." The boys sat with a shocked look on their face unable to speak. Albus closed his eyes trying to suppress the regret he had as he spoke these words.

"There is no way that my parents have agreed to this!" James said nearly irate.

"They have, and will continue to support my decisions. Mr. Potter I suggest you accept this, and move on, or else your time in camp will be sorely spent.

"Surely, you can't expect us to spend four weeks with him!" Sirius shouted pointing his finger at Snape.

"I most certainly do, and it would be behoove you to get along."

"Sir, they will rip me apart, it is and always has been three or four against one! You can't expect me to do this! I hate you!" Severus shouted in anger.

"You may hate me now, but I hope that someday you can forgive me. This goes for all of you. I do this out of caring and love. You are all great wizards, but your powers if continue to go unchecked will get you in over your head, drowning. You will meet at 8'oclock in the morning on December 2nd. Mr. Lupin, I believe the full moon is on the 30th of November, so you will be in no danger. Pack light, and leave your wands in your rooms, or risk it being broken in front of you."

"I can't believe this, it is all **HIS** fault, the stupid little tattle tale!" James said under his breath to Sirius, referring to Snape.

Remus sat in silence, not really understanding what he was to gain from this experience. He was after all never the cause of the problems. Severus too, was quiet, seething with anger. Another wrong done unto him by the Headmaster! How he hated the stupid Gryffindors!

The four boys stalked off from the Headmaster's office, slamming the door in turn. Albus flinched as he looked over towards his Phoenix, Fawkes.

"I hope for their sakes they can work out their problems. Severus is already in over his head, I pray that the others will not follow in turn. To their ultimate success." Albus said raising his glass to Fawkes.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Thank you to all my reviews. I really appreciate it. I decided to post the next chapter. I hope you all like it._

"I can't believe this! Who the hell does he think he is?" Sirius said angrily punching a pillow in the privacy of the Gryffindor common room.

"I have no bloody idea, how could have my parents agreed to this shit. Christmas, in the woods with Snivellus!" James yelled.

"I can't believe that you two dragged me into this." Remus muttered.

"Oh please, Remus, you are the least of the Headmaster's problems. He hardly said a word to you." James said in a huff.

"Shut up James, I am lucky that I am even here, and now after all the shit you two have pulled, I could be expelled!" Remus raised his voice.

"Like you ever tried to stop us once." Sirius said.

"Bugger off, I am going to bed, before either of you do something else to get us expelled." Remus said moodily.

James and Sirius watched Remus stalk off to bed.

"Must be that time of month." Sirius said under his breath.

"Oh shut it, Sirius, if you wouldn't have almost got Snivellus killed last year, we wouldn't be in this situation." James said lashing out.

"Sod off mate." Sirius said.

"Where are you going?" James asked as he watched Sirius get up off the couch and walk towards the portrait.

"Out." He replied shortly.

"Fine, be that way." James said, throwing a pillow at the portrait as it swung closed.

**SSSSSS**

On the other side of the castle, Severus Snape was sulking. He could not believe that he was being forced to spend his holiday with those spoiled, arrogant, self-righteous, Gryffindor brats!

"Hello Snape." A Slytherin girl said, as he walked into the common room.

"Bugger off." He said moodily.

"Fine, you greasy git." She muttered under her breath so he could not hear.

Severus walked to his rooms, and slammed the door. He shuffled around some items in his chest and got out his wand. He laid on his bed, soaking in his rage. He watched as four flies flew around his four-poster bed. One by one he shot them down dead, imagining each one of them his enemies. The first, James bloody Potter, the second, Sirius the prick Black, the third Remus Lupin, and lastly the fourth, Albus the almighty Headmaster Dumbledore. How he hated them all. They had no right to try to assume that he had problems, they were his problems. He wished that they would leave him alone.

Severus absentmindedly rubbed his forearm. It had been four months since he took the mark, but the Dark Lord had already acknowledged all of his accomplishments. Severus hoped soon that he would be asked to join the inner circle, and be privy to knowledge of the Dark Arts beyond his comprehension.

Severus knew that there was no other path for him to travel. He was destined to follow the Dark Arts. It called to him, like a well-crafted song. Severus was shaken from his reverie, when his roommate, Avery came bounding through the door.

"Oy, sorry Snape." Avery said.

"Whatever." Severus replied.

"Looks like you have been trampled by a Hippogriff.." He said throwing his books down on his bed.

"Yeah, you could say that." He hissed.

"So old Slughorn, gave us a three foot essay over the holiday, can you believe that? Then McGonagall gave us a practical homework assignment, somehow we have to turn a stone into a ring." He ranted, while Severus turned a deaf ear.

"Look, could you bugger off to the common room?" Severus practically yelled.

"Fine, but don't forget that 'extra' project we have to work on as well." Avery said as he grabbed his quill out of his bag.

"Look you have to deal with it until after the holiday, I am going away." Severus said.

"Going away? You never leave for the holiday." Avery said surprised.

"Yeah, well this year I have plans so take care of it!" Snape yelled.

"Yeah okay." Avery conceded.

**SSS**

Three days later, a reluctant James, Sirius, Severus, and Remus found themselves outside Hagrid's hut, equipped with backpacks and walking boots. The sun was barely peeking through the dark clouds that made the air chilly, when the boys saw the Headmaster approaching with two wizards, one a woman, and the other a man.

The woman, considerably shorter than the Headmaster, had a thin frame. She wore a ski cap with black and white stars, which raced around one another. The man, who was a good foot taller, was a bit stalker. He wore a bright red hiking coat with tiny racing brooms aligning the hood. All the boys felt that their smiles adorned on their face were misplaced, in this early morning chill.

"Good morning boys." The Headmaster greeted cheerfully. They boys did not respond, except from a meek 'good morning' from Remus.

"These are your guides and counselors during your time at camp. I will let them introduce themselves. From this time on, you will be under their care. I suggest you listen to them, as they are much more experienced than you. What you do with these four weeks, is entirely up to you. I only hope that you will learn and grow. Hate is a poison, that seeps through the veins, but kindness is an antidote to your pain. Good luck boys." With a curt nod, the Headmaster left the two counselors with the boys.

"Good morning, my name is Jenna McCallister, you will call me Jenna, and I will call you by your first name. Before we depart, we have several rules that you must adhere to during your time with us. If these rules are broken, you could face expulsion from this school, or perhaps if that is not a determinating factor for you, then you will face more time in camp." She said, nodding toward her partner.

"My name is Nolan Douglas, you will address me by Nolan. First rule, no magic! You will now be searched for wands, magical contraptions, etc." Nolan flicked his wand as a few magical candies, jinxes and magical games flew into his hand. Sirius opened his mouth in rebellion, but was quickly cut off.

"Second rule, no cursing. Every time you curse, you will be punished. Third rule, you will contribute. We will be camping for four weeks, this means you must help pitch tents, start fires, and clean up. If you do not do what we ask, you will be punished. Fourth rule, if you try to run, you will be punished." Nolan finished. Severus kicked the ground with his foot in defiance.

"Now that we have gone over the rules, we will be taking a portkey to our location. This will be your last magical experience for four weeks. Now, all take hold." Jenna said as she produced an old watch.

The boys reluctantly grabbed hold and felt a sudden jerk. As the boys stumbled onto the cold ground, they saw that they now sat in cold damp snow. Nothing could be seen on the horizon but trees and rocks covered by the snow.

Throwing his fists up in anger over this revelation, James cursed. Jenna took quick action and told him to go stand a few meters away on one foot one minute for each letter of the word. As the other boys watched as he stood poorly on one foot, they all thought the same thing; it was going to be a long month.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter._

**SSS**

"Sirius, grab the tent anchors. Severus, start putting together the tent polls. Remus go find some wood, so that we can start the fire." Nolan stated as he started to unpack his rucksack.

"Excuse me sir, but you don't actually expect us to do this without magic, do you?" Sirius said in a arrogant voice. Nolan just looked up, and shook his head.

"Hey moron, how the hell do you think we are going to do this with magic, when we have no wands." Severus snapped.

"Watch your mouth Severus, or you will be over there with James." Nolan replied.

Severus made a poor attempt in snapping in the tent poles, while Sirius spent the majority of his time juggling the tent anchors, rather than placing them in the ground. James, who had been now relieved from his punishment, was now helping Jenna dig a latrine.

"Hey Remy, watch this!" Sirius shouted as he saw his friend coming back with an armful of firewood.

"Sirius, knock it off, now. You have 20 minutes to have the tent set, if this is not done, we will take down what you have put up and you will start again." Sirius dropped the tent anchors quickly and began to make a weak effort.

"Snape, are you done with those poles yet?" Sirius asked hastily.

"NO I AM NOT, do you have a problem with that?" Severus enunciated.

"DO you even know what you are doing?" Sirius asked, knowing that the counselors were within earshot.

"I would like to try to see you do any better without magic." Severus sneered.

"That is enough boys." Jenna stated trying to remain unmoved by their behavior.

"Hey Padfoot, catch!" James shouted, as he tossed the rope used to secure the tent to the tent anchors.

"Good toss, Prongs. Remember the time when you intercepted the Quaffle and threw it right past Bone's nose! That deterred her right quick!"

"Ah yes, one of my better moves, I think!" James said proudly.

"Would you to stop messing around, and get to work!" Severus hissed angrily.

"What's the matter Snape, unable to have a little fun? Or maybe you don't even have the slightest clue what that means, your greasy nose stuck in those books all the time." James said, dropping his end of the rope to walk towards Severus.

"Oy, back off, or you'll regret it!" Snape said dropping what little he had of the tent put together.

"Severus, James, enough! James over there with Nolan. Severus come with me." Jenna said, walking over to the two to break up their little 'love fest'.

Severus watched as James kicked his feet in protest. James reluctantly went over to Nolan, where he was taken a few meters away from the campsite.

"Severus, come with me." Jenna said. Severus followed in silence.

"Sit down." Jenna said pointing to the snowy ground.

"But it is covered in snow." Severus protested.

"Does it look like I care?" Jenna said.

"No, no it doesn't." Severus said quietly.

"Now, would you like to tell me what is going between you and the other boys?" Jenna said calmly.

"You've seen how they are, how they belittle me." Severus hissed again.

"They are just trying to get a rise out of you. Don't succumb to their level." Jenna responded.

"You don't think I know that! I have inured their stupid jokes for too long, to sit there passively."

"I understand the difficulty in your situationbut, how old are you? 14, 15 years old?" Jenna asked.

"Almost 17." He sneered.

"All right, even older then. 17, your 17 Severus, almost a man now. You need to be aware of your actions, and the action of those around you. James and Sirius mentioned that you spend your time reading." Jenna asked.

"Nothing's wrong with reading!" Severus said defensively.

"I never said it was, Severus. But, let us assume for a moment that both James and Sirius do not find the same satisfaction in reading that you do. Do you think this makes them bad people? You have different interests, but that does not mean that you can find common ground. Do you see where I am going with this Severus?" Jenna asked.

"That still does not justify what they do."

"I never said it does, I simply am pointing out why perhaps you find yourself constantly hitting a wall when it comes to them." Jenna said.

On the other side of the camp, Nolan sat with James having a similar conversation.

"James, do you find it amusing to goof off constantly? Or does being around your friends cause your behavior to escalate?" Nolan said getting straight to the point.

"I don't goof off, it is just a bit of fun." James said while drawing with his glove covered finger in the snow.

"James, there is a difference between fun, and humiliation. What if you were in Severus's position. How might you react?" Nolan questioned.

"He is just so uptight, he doesn't take a joke. Always nagging about working, he needs to relax."

"We are not talking about Severus, we are talking about you. You need to start putting effort into your work. The Headmaster of your school has told me that your marks are borderline. You have trouble focusing?" Nolan asked.

"I am smart." James said in defense.

"I never said you weren't, you lack focus. During your time here at camp I want you to work on this. We both know you are more than capable, after all, from your conversation earlier, you play Quidditch. That takes an extreme amount of focus, as I am sure you know. When Jenna or I ask you to complete a task, we expect you to complete it. We are teaching you discipline, something, which you could use more of." Nolan said, while attempting to stand.

"Yes, sir."

**SSS**

Severus and James made their way back to the campsite around the same time. Sirius and Remus, well mostly Remus had been able to pitch the tent in under the time limit. Jenna was working on starting a fire, while Remus watched intently.

"Hey Remus, think we could become real mountain men?" Sirius asked as he sat poking the fire.

"Maybe, my dad took me camping a couple of times when I was little, before the accident." Remus said quietly. James and Severus sat opposite of each other in silence, still thinking about their latest conversation with the counselors.

"All right boys, now that we have set up camp I will go over what we will be doing here for the next four weeks. Every morning you will get up when we say. You will have 5 minutes to roll up your sleeping bag, get dressed, put out the fire, fill up your water bottle, and secure your remaining items. Each day will be a bit different. Every other day you will spend an hour talking to either myself or Nolan. Our goal is to mold you into motivated, talented people." Jenna stressed the word people.

"You are people first and wizards second. Each of you are here for different reasons, which in time you will share with the group. You will learn to communicate to one another without insult. You will learn to forgive, and to move forward." Nolan added.

The remainder of the evening was spent in relative silence. Severus spent most of the night writing in the notebook they were given, while Remus, Sirius, and James huddled together chatting every now and then. Severus would look up every now and then furrowing his brow in a mix of anger and jealousy. Jenna sat next to Nolan discussing tomorrow's activities in a hushed voice.

The cold night air could be felt every time a gush of wind hit their bodies reminding them that they were out doors, and were to remain that way for quite some time. Severus felt a shiver run through him, and closed his eyes trying to forget how alone he truly was. Trying to forget this thought, Severus put away his notebook and went into the tent.

"All right boys, time to go to bed." Nolan said as he walked around the campfire, placing his hands on the three Gryffindor' bodies.

"Bed, but it is only 10 o'clock!" Sirius said twisting his neck around in protest.

Sirius may have protested that night, but after being woke up at six in the morning the next day, Sirius never opened his mouth again to argue the 10 o'clock curfew.


End file.
